<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[潤雅] Dirty Talk by celeryboar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305324">[潤雅] Dirty Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar'>celeryboar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>臉皮很薄的總監世界可愛(*´∇｀*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[潤雅] Dirty Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「想聽小潤對我說色色的話。」趴在床上的相葉抬眼望向正戴著眼鏡使用筆電，一臉認真處理公事的松本。</p>
<p>「啊？」松本推了一下鏡框，對男朋友突如其來的要求微微皺眉。</p>
<p>「就是——床上那種色色的話——」相葉盯著他，手掌緩慢地撫過松本光裸的腿，自下而上地鑽進四角褲裡，握住尚未有反應的性器。</p>
<p>松本將筆電置於一旁，拿下眼鏡揉了揉眉心。</p>
<p>相葉勾起唇角，受到鼓勵似的將對方的四角褲褪了下來，半勃的性器彈出，恰好在他眼前。</p>
<p>松本忽然湊近，從下方大力捏上相葉瘦削的臉頰，壓低了嗓音低聲說：「快含啊，不是很想要嗎？欲求不滿的小母狗。」</p>
<p>相葉睜大眼，還來不及為此感到躁動，松本就已經翻身把自己埋進枕頭裡，一動也不動。</p>
<p>「欸——小潤害羞了嗎——再多說一點——」</p>
<p>「沒有了！再見！我要工作了！」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>